The Crush Stealer!
by TooYoungToLove
Summary: Azumi hasn't give up on Yuuki yet, and never will! And even if she failed before using a particular magical item, she'll try it again! What will Kaede do if she can't even remember anything about her feelings for Yuuki? Will she just let it be?KAEDExSETSU


**A new Mirmo de Pon fic from me!**

**Consider this one as a Christmas gift, (even though it's nt Christmas related... The truth is, i have a Mirmo fic about Christmas but i was to lazy to type it so i just thought that i should put this one up since it's been here in my computer for a couple of weeks now..^^)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**

**--**

**CHAPTER**** 1**

These past few days after the whole crystal incident, Yuuki has been really kind to me. I don't know why but I feel different. It was as if, we're closer now and that I can finally reach out to him completely. It's such a very warm feeling and I don't think I can ever feel this way again if it's not with Yuuki.

I really, really, REALLY like him… a LOT!

He's really important to me and the truth is it scared me sometimes.

What if he doesn't like me back? What if he ends up with another girl? What if in the next semester, we're not gonna become classmates? What if all of those things he's doing to me now are signs of goodbye or a way of him to reject me because he doesn't want me to feel bad? What if… What if…

"Minami? Are you alright?"

My train of thoughts we're interrupted by a light tap on my shoulder. Oh, it's Yuuki-kun! Calm down…!

"G-Gomen nasai, Yuuki-kun. I'm just t-thinking about what I should cook for today's d-dinner." I lied. I felt bad but you don't actually expect me to tell him all about the things that I'm thinking right?

"Oh… what about green peppers?" Yuuki said as he moved his seat then placed it down across from me then sat on it. "The dish that you cooked for me was really delicious; the truth is that I already miss your cooking." He said without thinking.

That declaration of him made my heart skipped a beat and turned my cheeks beat red.

Does that mean he liked my cooking?

"Really?!" I said, sounding really overjoyed that I even stood up from my seat. I can't stop my smile from spreading across my face! But I also realized all the stunned and confused faces looking at me.

Ooops…

I slowly sat back down; trying to avoid all the looks they're giving me. After a few moments, they get back to their own businesses.

I heard Yuuki-kun let out a short laugh. I slightly pouted at him which only made him laugh even more.

Oh, never mind. I made him laugh anyway…

After he calmed himself, he looked at me then said, "It's really nice being with you. I hope that we'll be classmates next school year. After all, it's the last one until graduation and it'll really be nice if we can be together."

There it goes again… I almost repeat my embarrassing act but I managed to stop myself before it happens. I tried to calm myself for a few seconds before replying.

"Y-Yeah…" I said lamely.

The bell rang which meant that lunch break was over. He moved his chair back to where it should be then sat on in since the teacher was coming. Not long after, the teacher came then the class begun.

---

I sighed as I was walking home while reading another detective novel. I got home first because Minami needed to stay in the classroom because she was on duty today and it would really be weird if I would insist on waiting for her so I just bid my goodbye to her then left.

After all, I'm really feeling weird these past few months and it just kept on weirder and weirder.

I really cannot understand all this strange emotions I'm having whenever Minami was around. I felt warm and happy whenever she's with me; whenever my mind wanders, my thoughts were always diverted to Minami: her golden-colored hair that seemed to outshine the sun, her expressive big, auburn-colored eyes that seemed to show all of her emotions, her sweet smile that made all of my worries disappear, and her small firm lips that seemed so tender and soft that I just want to feel their warmth…

Okay, that didn't come out right… I think I sounded like a pervert just now…

Alright, stay calm…breathe…

"Yuuki-sama!"

I turned my head to the direction on where the voice came from. "Rima! Sorry, I forgot you're still there. Are you bored?"

The pink muglox shook her head. "Not at all. Actually, I'm pretty amused while I'm looking at you. You seemed to be in deep thought."

"Oh…" I said, looking back at the book I'm supposed to read.

"And I may say that I observed a few things about you these past few weeks." She said. "I can see progresses, improvements, and developments happening between you and Kaede-sama!"

"Huh?" I asked her.

Rima smiled at me then sighed happily. "Ah… love is in the air…" She then looked at me teasingly. "You like Kaede-sama."

"Nanyi?!" I exclaimed. I almost dropped the book in shock. "You observed wrongly."

"Whatever you say but here's an advice, even though I know that it wouldn't happen between you too." She said to me. I looked at her intently which made me wonder why I'm even interested on what she's gonna say.

"Show love until you have the chance because sometimes," she paused. "Regrets can be pretty painful."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Where did you get that advice?"

"From the cards of course!" she said happily. "I tried to read your fortune with Kaede-sama's fortune and that's what I got. But don't worry about it because my predictions are always wrong anyway." She said then looked away to get back to her own business.

I stood silent for a few moments then decided to continue reading but still, even if Rima assured me that her predictions were always wrong, I can't help but worry about why would I feel regret?

Regrets were never good, I just knew it and by the way I understand it, something bad will happen in the future that I will surely regret.

But why would I even show love to Minami? She's just my friend!

----

These past few weeks, Azumi had noticed the sudden closeness that is surfacing between Setsu and Kaede which of course, a bad thing for her. Now that the semester is coming to an end she has to make some plans and fast, before Kaede get all Setsu's attention and that is something she would not allow to happen.

"This is not good. That Minami is seducing Yuuki-kun all the way!" Azumi said as she glared at the couple who were laughing because of some lame joke Mirmo said. "I must think of a plan!"

Yatch, who was drooling over a Corinto looked at her with his brows furrowed. "Why don't you just let them be?" He said. "You're acting like some antagonist in a shoujo/fantasy anime."

Azumi grabbed him fiercely then said, "Shut your mouth if you don't want to get flushed in the toilet!"

"Alright, fine! Sheesh…" Yatch panicked as he struggled from her grip. "But, couldn't you just forget about Yuuki and let him be with Kaede? After all, it's kinda' obvious that Yuuki has more chance liking Kaede than he'll ever be to you."

Azumi was in the verge of throwing Yatch to who-knows-where but suddenly, an idea popped into her mind.

"Yatch, I hate to say this but…" Azumi pause to look at the couple again then back to the ninja muglox. "You're a genius!"

"I am?" Yatch asked, confused.

"Yes, and you need to help me on this one. There's no backing out!" Azumi smirked as she looked at the couple again. "This time, Yuuki-kun will surely be mine!" she then laughed evilly.

"W-What are you planning this time?" Yatch asked nervously. He knew that all of Azumi's plans were never in good intentions.

---

It's now a month since vacation came and Azumi was getting impatient. She knew that some magical stuffs were needed to be prepared and made but this one takes too long!

The clock reads 7:30pm, a little early to be sleeping so she decided to disturb her ninja muglox. "Yatch, if that that product doesn't come here after I count to ten then I'm going to flush you down the toilet!" Azumi threatened. "That product takes too much time! School is starting in about two weeks and we have wasted too much time waiting!"

The poor muglox stopped playing with his apprentices then glanced at her nervously. "W-What p-product?"

"The one I told you a month ago! I told you to order it a Mimomo's!" She screeched.

"O-Oh…" Yatch scratched the back of his neck. "Well uhh… you see I… I totally forgot about that." He laughed.

Azumi could feel her veins throbbing, her eyes filled with great rage. "W-What did you just say??! Are you telling me you forgot to order it and that's the reason why it's still not here??!!!!"

"Yup!" Yatch replied happily, trying to cover his fright since he doesn't want his apprentices to see him scared. Beads of cold sweat were starting to form on his forehead when Azumi started to show her fangs.

Azumi stood up then grabbed him. She headed a familiar path that Yatch knew too well.

"No! Not the toilet, please!!!" he begged, his eyes pleading.

Azumi looked at him. "That's what you get for not following orders!" She walked in front of the toilet bowl then pressed a button. The water in the toilet bowl was now starting to be flushed down.

"I'm sorry! Please!!!" Yatch still begged. "I promised I won't do it again! I swear that if you let me go, I'll go to Mimomo's right now and buy it! Please?"

Azumi thought for a moment. "Fine, but first," She paused then positioned her hand where Yatch was in above the toilet bowl and said, "I just have to do this." She slowly let go of him then the rest was history.

---

Yatch flew out of Azumi's house, soaking wet, until he reached a familiar structure in the rooftop of the human school.

He hoped that the store was still open even if it's already 8pm.

To his luck, it's still open!

He came inside and saw many magical products. There are magical stickers, delicious magical treats, prank stuffs, magical instruments, and a lot more that a muglox would like but of course, that's not the reason on why he's here.

They already tried that product before to Kaede but it failed so why use it again?

With a sigh, he stood in front of a pink raccoon-like magical creature in front of him then he told him what he wanted. Mimomo left for a while to find it then come back with a huge box on his hands. He paid Mimomo then made his way back to Azumi. He struggled on carrying the box since it's twice larger than him.

Back home, he gave the package to Azumi. He then realized something…

Why did he bother on going there when he could have ordered it and have it delivered. He mentally slapped himself because of his own stupidity.

"Good. Now, all we need to do it cast the spell on Minami then viola! Yuuki-kun is finally mine, all mine!" She exclaimed to herself as she held the box, then released an evil laugh. "We just need to make sure that we don't do the same mistakes all over again!"

"Why do you need to do this? We already tried this plan but it didn't worked so why?" Yatch asked, curious what his partner had in mind.

"Well, you said that I need to forget Yuuki-kun to let him be with Minami, right? I remembered this product and thought about it." Azumi said. "I realized that it's the perfect product for our plan but we just had bad luck because Murumo came at that time and ruined our plan by his so called knowledge of his."

Yatch's eyes widened. "You're going to use that to forget about Yuuki?!" He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Of course not, baka!" Azumi said. "Minami will." She smirked. Yatch sighed in disappointment.

Yatch became confused. "Why would she do that? If she forgets Yuuki then that means that all of her feelings would be gone too and…" he trailed off as he realized what's happening. "Oh…"

"Now that you got it," Azumi said. "Leave and cast the spell to her already! I've waited long enough! Now scram!" She pushed Yatch out of the window.

"Alright, calm down! I'm going, I'm going!" Yatch said as he flew out of the house and went to Kaede's.

---

"Oh man, I could really use some hot chocolate right now!" Mirmo commented, hoping that Kaede would hear him.

Kaede frowned. "But you just had one an hour ago."

"That's an hour ago! I want another one!" the prince muglox whined.

"It's already 9pm Mirmo. I'm tired." Kaede said as she positioned her blanket on top of her. "Hmmm… warm."

"Stubborn this evening, eh?" Mirmo pouted. His partner didn't reply which meant that she fell asleep already. "Hmpf! Fine! I'll just make one myself!" he flew out of the room then went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, a certain ninja muglox arrived carrying a large box. He stopped by her window then opened the package. It revealed a small bottle with pink-colored liquid in it. He flew on Kaede's bedside then started to spill the potion to her until the bottle was empty.

"Yatch de pon!" he casted the spell then Kaede raised a few feet from her bed. Something pink enveloped her body then it started to build up across her chest. After a few moments, it turned into a gigantic pink crystal ball with something shaped like a heart inside. Kaede was slowly put down to her bed.

The crystal ball fell on top of him which squished him flat. He grunted.

"Whoa, this crystal ball got really big!" He said in awe. The crystal ball has been twice as big as they last stole it. "This girl must really like Yuuki so much!" He felt a pang of guilt since Kaede always treated him well. But he really had to do this, just so Azumi will stop her crazy antics. "Or should I say '_liked_'?"

Realizing that he cannot carry the crystal, he decided to use magic. Before he left, he took a side glance at Kaede who was sleeping peacefully at the moment. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

After that, he flew out of the Minami residence and made his way back to his partner.

**--**

**Do you like it?**

**Reviews would be awesome! I'm really happy when i get one!^^**

**And also, don't forget to contibute in this section! I mean, seriously, it's poor...**

**OH! AND I'M PLANNING TO DELETE MY 'THE COOK AND THE WRITER' FIC SINCE I THINK IT'S NOT GOING WELL... DON'T WORRY! I MAY HAVE CHANGE OF HEART AND JUST REVISE IT..^^**

**OH, AND I THINK I'M NOT GONNA UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE FIRST, WE'RE HAVING A HARD TIME CONNECTING TO THE INTERNET, AND SECOND BECAUSE I WANT TO FINISH MY CAMP ROCK FIC, 'ONE FOR THREE' FIRST BEFORE I UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES...**

**VISIT MY PROFILE FOR MORE ANNOUNCEMENTS!**


End file.
